


Eye of a Needle

by Milfomancer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breathplay, Cheating, Deepthroat, F/M, Fingering, Karaoke, M!Byleth - Freeform, Modern AU, Truth or Dare, aka best rhea, milf!Rhea, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Rhea lives a comfortable and modest life working at her husband Seteth's church until Byleth discovers what her secret occupation used to be. He offers to pay for the church's repairs and supplies in exchange for her company. Rhea quickly realizes she might not have left her past as a film star as far behind her as she thought she had.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Eye of a Needle

Rhea nervously tapped her foot at her table outside the cheap cafe she had been instructed to wait at. She had received a text two nights ago with the name of this cafe, 5:30 pm, and an attachment… an attachment of her, twenty-some years ago, on the cover of an AV – _Nunbusters II: Backdoor Baptism_. She thought she had left that part of her life behind her, but here it was, catching up with her.

She took another sip from her iced tea, looking down at her phone. It was 5:28 in the evening. She sighed and opened the text and its attachment. The girl on the cover was in a short, tight, white dress with low cut cleavage and making suggestive motions with her hands near her mouth. Rhea felt her ears burning from embarrassment. It was a far cry from her current lifestyle. She has just gotten done teaching after school for the church and was wearing her usual outfit of a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Summer had begun to turn to autumn, so she had just recently started wearing her stockings with her heels. She reached down and gently scratched at her calf. This was her last pair that didn’t have any runs in it, and she wanted them to last.

The girl on the cover had long, flowing green hair tied up in intricate braids. Rhea unconsciously fiddled with her current style, a long ponytail held loosely over her right shoulder. Sure, there were twenty years and a couple of pounds difference, but it would be pretty obvious it was her on that cover if you looked at the two of them side by side.

Another sigh escaped her lips. Her phone read 5:30 on the nose when someone sat down on the seat opposite her. Rhea held her breath as she looked up from her cell to see a young man sitting down.

“Oh, sorry, I’m actually waiting for someone, so could you-”

“And here I am, Lady Seiros.”

Rhea felt her stomach drop and flip. That was the stage name she had once been known by.

“That’s a good look on you. The office lady look. Not as good as you in religious garb torn in all the right places, but it’s certainly up there.”

It took a few seconds, but it finally clicked who was talking to her. She had seen him with his sister at the church a few times. His sister was always helping out her husband Seteth, and the boy often arrived to pick his sister up.

“Byleth? How- Why are- What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to the leading actress of my favorite movie, obviously,” Byleth said, waving his hand for a waiter.

Rhea’s eyes looked everywhere but at Byleth, and she whispered unconvincingly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Byleth pulled out his own phone and brought up a picture. He zoomed in a bit and showed Rhea his screen. On it was a slightly blurry picture of someone bending over, the top of a tattoo peeking up above a black skirt and the hem of green panties. Blurry, but undeniable. Rhea closed her eyes and slumped back in her chair, cursing herself for getting a tattoo of the symbol of Seiros above her ass. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time – Hell, her manager had paid for it!

“I can’t believe you were taking creepshots of me,” she sneered.

“On that front, I am actually innocent,” Byleth said, adjusting the photo. He turned it back around to show it was actually a normal picture of his twin sister with Seteth. “I just happened to get lucky and recognize you.”

Rhea put her face in her hands, took a deep breath, and looked up. “Okay. So what do you want.”

“Well, I assume you don’t want your husband to know about your wild past. He probably wouldn’t appreciate that you used to dress up as the very Goddess he preaches about while having your ass fucked and dozens of men come all over you while you recite fake scripture. I don’t think they’d like you teaching children anymore, either.”

Rhea stood up, threw down a few bills, and grabbed Byleth’s hand, dragging him away from the cafe.

“Ooh, I can appreciate a woman who can take charge,” he quipped, placing a hand on one of Rhea’s generous hips, spinning the two of them in the opposite direction down the sidewalk. An electric shock ran up the pastoress’s spine at his touch. “But,” he continued, “for now, I’d appreciate it more if you followed me, Lady Seiros.” Byleth gave her ample hip a squeeze, his hands sinking in a bit through the tight black skirt. Blood rushed to her face in a blush.

“Byleth! What are you-!”

“Sorry, you’re just so my type, I can’t control it.”

Rhea scoffed, “First you blackmail me, and now you’re teasing an old lady?”

Byleth stopped, a look of genuine confusion across his face. “I promise, I am not teasing you.” Rhea felt his eye slide up and down her figure before he turned and continued walking. Rhea picked his hand off her waist, but Byleth simply moved to cradle her arm. Resigning, she held on to his arm as he guided her down the sidewalk.

“And, please. You know my real name isn’t Lady Seiros. It’s Rhea.”

“But you _are_ a lady of the church. I think… Lady Rhea is the proper amount of reverence.”

“Just… Just Rhea is fine.”  
Byleth gave an awkward half-bow as he walked. “As you wish, Lady Rhea.”

Ten or so minutes later they arrived in front of a seedy gray building with a neon sign that read K RAOKE, the first A flickering in and out. Rhea had seen her fair share of shady bars and hole in the walls, and every part of her brain was screaming, telling her what was going to happen if she walked in that building with this handsome, strong, young man…

Rhea gulped as she stepped through the threshold into the ramshackle building. Byleth and the man behind the counter exchanged an enthusiastic handshake, a few hushed words, and a number of bills before handing over a key on a ring. Byleth led her through a moth-eaten curtain hanging over a doorway into a brightly lit, clean, and fresh smelling hallway. It looked like an entirely different building than the one she had entered. Byleth unlocked and opened the door labeled 3H in bold black letters and motioned Rhea in with a little bow.

Rhea couldn’t hide the look of shock on her face. The room was cozy, but not cramped – it could easily hold another six people comfortably. A large couch lined two of the walls, facing an enormous TV that dominated a wall. Atop a clear glass table in the center of the room was a bucket of ice with two bottles of wine she did not recognize.

Noticing her stare, Byleth joked, “I can probably have them get some communion wine, if you’d like.” He pointed to a small booklet next to the bucket, saying, “Please, pick something if you’re hungry. My treat. It _is_ a date, after all.” He slid a sheet of paper and a pen across the table.

Rhea was about to tell the kid to shove it, before seeing the prices on the menu. _Well,_ _s_ he thought, _if he’s paying, might as well make it hurt_. “Sure, let me take a look.”

Rhea’s stomach growled. It had been a long time since her meager church-provided lunch at 11. She licked her finger, flipping through the pages, looking for the most expensive thing on the menu. A few pages in, she found it: A glass of some sort of booze and a lobster dish. Her stomached growled again. AV work was messy and inconsistent, but she couldn’t deny she had never eaten better meals or drank better drinks than when it was on some producer’s dime.

She hesitated for just a moment before marking off her two choices, totaling well over $300, before remembering that her date’s host was essentially blackmailing her. She handed the ticket over, Byleth barely looking at it before pressing a small button by the door. A few moments later a gentle knock was followed by the door opening a crack and Byleth handing the man the ticket.

Rhea picked up one of the chilled bottles and gave it a once over. She had never heard of _Lebaine_ wine, and looking at the price on the bottle, she could see why. Just this one bottle was almost an entire paycheck for her. She felt a calloused hand on her own as Byleth gently grabbed the bottle and popped it open. He pulled a glass from below the table and poured himself a full glass of the deep red wine. A second glass softly clinked on the table and Byleth hovered the bottle above its lip.

“Care for a glass, your holiness? I saw you eyeing it.”

Rhea was shocked at his cavalier financial attitude. “Byleth I can barely afford to _look_ at this bottle, I-,” she started, but Byleth was already pouring.

“Just say when.” Before she could tell him to stop, Rhea noticed the boy’s hand. Healed scars were piled on top of each other across his knuckles, and vascular green lines pulsed across the back of his hand as he tipped the bottle.

The glass was nearly full before Rhea snapped back to attention. “W-when.”

“I’m aware of the church’s financial straits, Lady Rhea,” Byleth said, sitting down and taking a sip of his own glass, “and I hope you’ll let me remedy that.”

“Well, that’s very kind of you, but I don’t think you-”

“Why don’t we play a little game, since we’re here at Karaoke,” Byleth interrupted. “If you can score higher than me, I’ll make a donation to the church.”

Rhea bit her lip. She had great confidence in her singing voice – she was a great singer in her youth, and a number of years of hymns has kept her sharp. Still, the offer sounded too good to be true.

“What’s the catch?” she asked flatly.

Byleth smiled. “Six rounds. Every round you win, you can watch me donate to your church. First round is $500. I’ll double it every round.”

“...What’s in it for you?”

“Besides getting to hear your angelic singing voice?” Rhea blushed, trying to hide her face by taking a large sip of her wine. All it succeeded in doing was make her face feel even hotter.

“Yes. Besides getting to hear me sing.”

“Hmmm... How about some truth or dare? That seems appropriate, given the setting. I’m sure it won’t be your first time.”

It wasn’t. Rhea furrowed her brow anyway. “I’m a married woman now.”

“And I’m sure you love your husband very much. I promise, other than maybe my jacket, I won't take off any of my clothes. So, do we have a deal?”

Rhea did some quick calculations. Winning all 6 rounds would be over $32,000. The number made her head spin – that was close to what she made in an entire year. She took in a deep breath.

“Deal.”

Byleth picked one of the mics from the wall and turned on the TV. He scrolled for a brief minute before picking a song Rhea had never heard before. It sounded like some classic rock love song. She sat back quietly, sipping on her wine. Byleth made quite a show of singing – waving his hands about, wailing into the mic, and pointing and winking at Rhea. She couldn’t help but crack a smile at his goofy antics, but each time he turned to her, she hid her mirth by sipping on her wine.

The blue-haired young man ended his performance with a foot up on the couch, head thrown back holding the final note of the song in an off-key wail. He bowed and thanked an imaginary crowd while Rhea gave a soft clap.

Byleth waited for his score to be displayed, turning around with his hands on his hips with pride as the TV behind him declared “SEVENTY-ONE!”, the number flashing in large font. “Not bad, huh? Bet you didn’t think I had such a set of pipes.”

Rhea couldn’t help but chuckle. “It was certainly surprising. You’re right, I wouldn’t have expected such a scoundrel to sing so… enthusiastically,”

“You wound me, Lady Rhea. I feel I could be doing far more dastardly things with my knowledge of your past profession. I feel like a cozy date coupled with generous donations to a wholesome nonprofit should get me some credit.”

Rhea scoffed. “You haven’t actually donated anything yet.”  
Byleth offered her the mic with a glint in his eye. “Yet.”

She looked down at the remainder of her drink. Swallowing a few mouthfuls, she grabbed the mic and flipped through the catalog of songs. Unsurprisingly, there weren’t any Hymns of the Church of Seiros, so she settled on a dance-pop song she remembered singing while dancing at clubs from when she was younger.

The song was just as infection as she remembered it being. She found herself unconsciously swaying her hips in time with the beat. Rhea wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t seen Byleth’s gaze focused on her rear in the mirrors dotted about the room. Turning around, she watched his eyes hurriedly swipe up. Her face burned red as a lecherous grin erupted across Byleth’s face. He made a toast motion to Rhea as she remembered she needed to finish the song. She turned back around and sat down at the edge of the couch in a huff. It was harder to sing properly sitting down, but she was confident she was well ahead of the boy’s score.

The song finished and Rhea turned once against to face Byleth, arms cross and nose in the air in mock triumph. “If you want to just go ahead and donate the rest of the mo-”  
“SEVENTY-SIX!” the TV blared, the number flashing on the screen. Byleth burst out laughing as Rhea’s veneer of confidence snapped.

“T-That’s still higher than you this round!” she pouted.

“Yes, yes, I know, but you were just so confident!” he said between fits of laughter. “Maybe if you hadn’t gotten so distracted, you would have performed a little better.”

“I could feel you ogling me.”

“Anyone with a working brain would be entranced by that wagon waving in front of them.”

“Only a pervert like you would be so transfixed on an old lady like me.”

Byleth looked perplex. “Well, it’s not just your incredible hip to waist ratio… I’m a sucker for long legs in stockings, and you have such a cute face – you have such a soft look in your eyes, even when you’re scolding me, and your lips just look so kissable and-”

Rhea cut him off, “D-don’t think you can get out of your end of the bargain with flattery, mister.”

Byleth smiled but took out his phone. After a minute, Rhea heard the sound of her husband’s site say ‘Bless you for your donation!’. He held it up, showing his receipt for $500.

“Now,” he said, getting up to select a new song, “let’s start round two.”

Rhea sat in her seat as her date perused the song list with his drink in his hand. _Cute?_ She couldn’t remember the last time someone had called her cute, not even Seteth. Not lately, anyway. Once again she looked down at her wavy reflection in the small remainder of liquid in her glass. She sighed before swallowing the last mouthful.

“So, this round,” Byleth said, his cheeks starting to show the barest hint of rosiness, “I’m going to pick a song I know.” He emphasized his bravado with a tap of his finger to his temple.

Rhea giggled, already pouring herself another glass of wine. “Sure, bluff all you want. I won't be distracted this round like last time.”

Byleth began to sing some pop song Rhea only vaguely remembered maybe hearing on the radio at some point. About halfway through the song, she realized that the young man was actually doing quite well, noticeably better than his previous attempt. Rhea continued to nervously down her drink, and before she realized it, had finished another glass as Byleth finished his second song.

“EIGHTY-SEVEN!” the TV announced. Byleth made a few quick jabs and punching motions before putting his hands on his hips in victory.

“Your turn, Lady Seiros,” Byleth said in reverence, bowing as he handed the microphone off.

“Oh sure, sure, laugh it up,” the priestess said, snatching the mic. “Just get ready to eat crow and write a check for a thousand bucks here in a minute.”

“EIGHTY-FIVE!” the speakers rang out a few minutes later. Rhea buried her face in her hands. She had gotten distracted once again by her blue-haired suitor. He had spent the majority of the soul song dancing provocatively behind her, mouthing the words alongside her.

Byleth poured her another glass of wine. “Consolation prize?” Rhea accepted her glasses with resignation.

“Thank you. I might need it, depending on what you ask of me.”

“Well, you can either answer three truths for me or do a dare.”

“Oh no, I can see that look in your eye. The three truths, mister.”

A smile bloomed on Byleth’s face. “And you promise you’ll answer, and answer truthfully?”

Rhea was already starting to regret her decision. She swallowed, “Of course.”

“Do you swear on the Goddess?”

Rhea gulped. “I swear on the Goddess.”

“First question: When was-” Byleth started, but Rhea was saved by a knock at the door. Her date answered it, allowing the waiter in with his tray. The thin, well-dressed man placed a white dish with a beautifully seared half of a lobster tail adorned with herbs and a small dish of garlic and butter. Next to it he put a patterned lowball glass and filled it a few inches with a smokey smelling topaz liquid. Rhea sat in awe of the sight and aroma in front of her as Byleth’s dish was also served. He had ordered some sort of chickpea dish, the smell of garam masala mixing into the air.

Byleth handed the man a generous tip after he finished pouring him some foreign beer Rhea had never heard before, and he excused himself from the room. Byleth took a long swig and turned his full attention back on her.

“Well, go on. I know you haven’t eaten since whatever ridiculously early time the church serves lunch at. I can’t imagine it was anything more filling than a sandwich.”

Rhea had already picked up her fork and knife, saying solemnly, “Today was peanut butter and jelly…”

Byleth pointed at her dish with his spoon, mumbling through a full mouth, “Eat. Just because some people think an ascetic lifestyle brings you closer to the gods doesn’t mean you need to starve yourself.”

The first bite was enough to make Rhea feel like she was melting. Washing it down with a sip of her drink (whiskey? A bourbon? She hadn’t looked past the price on the menu), she felt a warm tingle spread from her lips to her belly.

Finishing another swig, Byleth grinned. “So. My three truths I want from you. First truth: Lady Rhea, when was the last time you got laid?”

Even though she expected a question of this nature, she choked a bit on her drink. “You certainly aren’t beating around the bush.”

“Personally, I would love to beat around your bush, Lady Rhea. If you have one, that is.” Her furious blushing was all the answer Byleth needed. He laughed, “Well, that’s a little unfair, that was almost like a free question. But, you still need to answer my original question truthfully. What are we talking about, days? Weeks? A _month_?”

“...Eight months,” Rhea said after a brief moment. She drowned back another shot of her drink and buried her red cheeks in her arms on the table.

A look of genuine shock fell across Byleth’s face. “ _Eight months?_ ” he repeated in disbelief. “What, does Seteth not believe in non-procreation sex or something?”

“Is that your next question?”

Byleth thought for a second. “No, no. Second truth: Tell me the last time you were given a proper orgasm.”

“I just told you, the last time I had sex was ei-”

“I’m not asking the last time you had sex, I’m asking the last time you actually came. And one you didn’t give yourself.”

There was a long moment of silence broken by Byleth first. “Do you not remember, or…?”  
“…Maybe about... two years ago, or so...”

Byleth’s jaw dropped. “ _Two_ _years ago?_ ”

“We’re very busy! And the stress, and, and, I have a high tolerance, you know. Because of my… previous line of work.”

“Are you telling me you’ve survived two years without an orgasm? I… I honestly cannot even imagine.”

Rhea blushed again. “You _did_ specify one that I didn’t give myself.”

Byleth put his spoon down as it was halfway to his mouth, and leaned in over the table. “Oh?”

Her blush only deepened as she realizes what she said. “W-Well sometimes a woman has to take matters into her own hands.”

“Or fingers, as it were. Seteth isn’t perturbed by you getting yourself off without him?”

“I… don’t bother him with such things.”

“So you’re jilling off behind his back?”

“He… I won’t say he dislikes masturbation but… I don’t think he holds any appreciation for it either.”

Byleth laughed, “Having to get yourself off when he’s not around? So, what, when you’re running the confessional booth?” He laughed again, taking another gulp of his beer. Rhea’s face was still down in her arms when he finished. “No way,” he said in disbelief.

“It’s the only time I have to myself sometimes! I don’t have time in the morning in the shower, and we leave for the church at the same time!”

Byleth stared for a long second. “I have to hear how this started.” He looked Rhea in the eyes, and he could no longer tell if the red on her face was from embarrassment or the not insignificant amount of booze she had put away in the past hour.

“I’ve only done it a few times!” she started, the words pouring out of her before she could stop herself, “I was sitting in the booth, and a man came in and began confessing about his… lustful sins. I couldn’t hold myself back after hearing his, um, _detailed_ explanation.”

“Looks like the spirit of Lady Seiros still lives in you,” Byleth said, grinning ear to ear.

“Can we please just move on to the next song?”

“I still have one more truth to get out of you.”

Rhea furrowed her brow, suddenly realizing she spilled that story without being prompted by Byleth’s last truth. “Fine. I don’t think you can ask me anything more embarrassing than what I’ve already divulged.”

“So for my third truth, I want you to tell me a kink you have you’re too afraid to admit to.”

“Is this all that’s on young boys’ minds these days?” Rhea asked, peeking up, her chin resting on her arms.

“You sell yourself short. Anyone with working eyes and even a passing fancy for women can tell you’re a catch. But, maybe I’m biased.”

Happy to steer the conversation away from her fantasies for even a minute, she asked him to explain.

“I’ve already told you. How could I possibly resist someone with such a beautiful face? The sashay in your hips when you walk, how you lick your slender finger before turning the pages of holy texts when you read them at mass, the way your eyes smile half a second before your perfect lips do, the way your -”

“Stop, stop, you win. Let’s get back to something less mortifying, like how I want to be choked in bed.”

“Breathplay, huh? Can’t say I expected that, but I suppose it isn’t too out of character either.”Byleth finished his drink, and walked over to Rhea, lifting her chin from the table. “I can see you wanting someone to tell you what to do, to take control for you.” His stare lingered for a moment on her light green eyes. He ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip before turning to pick his next song. Rhea found her fingers unconsciously brought to her mouth, lightly touching where her date’s had just been.

Byleth’s drunken laugh brought her back to the present. Rhea groaned as she recognized The Police song start.

“ _Every breath you take_ ,” Byleth sang out of time and out of key, trying to hold back his laughter. Rhea groaned but found herself smiling and laughing as Byleth awkwardly sang the song for her. Not looking at the words, he missed a number of lines, filling into the best of his ability with mumbles and completely made up lyrics.

“FIFTY-NINE!” Byleth bowed as the TV proclaimed his score. Rhea gave a polite golf clap, careful not to disrupt her wine glass Byleth had been kind enough to refill before he started.

“Impressive, but maybe the world isn’t ready for your imaginative interpretation of soft rock hits.”

“I don’t know, Sting better watch out.” Byleth flopped down on the couch. He picked up the wine bottle and gave it a shake. Hearing it nearing empty, he forwent his glass and threw back a few mouthfuls directly from the bottle.

Rhea flipped through the catalog once more. Whether the room was getting warmer, or it was just the alcohol, she was feeling hot. Without thinking, she unfastened the top two buttons on her blouse.

A shock sparked down her spine as she felt the cold bottle sliding across the back of her neck. Byleth’s arm slung around her, his face right next to hers, the wine bottle now gently pressed against the side of her neck.

“Hot, my lady?” She could smell the booze on his breath. She knew she should push him off, but the ice-cold bottle _was_ cooling her down rather nicely, though the smell of Byleth’s sweat mixing with his exhales made her face feel even hotter. “Maybe I can help you pick a song?”

Rhea turned, their noses brushing. “I don’t need to be babied, mister.” She jabbed at a song on the screen, grabbed the bottle from his hand, and downed the remaining sips. She handed the bottle back in exchange for his mic.

Despite stumbling over a few words and missing a cue, Rhea was still proud of her performance. She sat down triumphantly to the TV shouting “SEVENTY-THREE!”.

Byleth once again brought up his phone, hitting the send button on a $2,000 donation.

“Bless you for your donation!” his phone chirped.

“That’s two and a half grand, your holiness. What are you going to spend it on?”

“Well, first I,” Rhea took a celebratory sip from her glass that Byleth had once again refilled, this time from the second chilled bottle. “I’m – Oh wow is that good. First thing I’m going to do is buy another bottle of this stuff.”

Byleth laughed, “Okay, and what are you going to do with the remaining,” he flipped the menu from earlier to the back and scanned down the page, “remaining $450?”

Rhea’s eyes went wide. “Okay well, maybe not that.” She took another sip, savoring it a little more, knowing that that sip alone probably cost more than all the money she had in her purse. She paused, lost in thought. “I suppose I would buy some, you know, school supplies. Little kids tear through construction paper and markers like you wouldn’t believe. Oh, and buy a new adult-sized chair. The one I used to have broke and I’ve been sitting in kindergartner-sized chairs every since.”

Byleth’s heart went out to whatever poor toddler-sized chair was responsible for the enormous responsibility of holding up the priestess’s unreasonably wide ass.

“Maybe buy some better snacks too. We buy through a wholesale provider so I can get _so_ many fruit gummies. I could finally buy the good stuff, not the waxy off-brand garbage. I feel like a miser handing those abominations out to the kids.”

Byleth smiled, saying, “You really like your students, huh? Being good with little kids is a good sign. What if you win the rest of the rounds? That’s a hefty paycheck, surely you won’t spend it all on fruit snacks and chairs.”

“Well… The church itself could use some repairs. Some minor, some more serious. I mean, the roof isn’t going to come down, I don’t think.” She wrinkled her nose in thought. Byleth etched the sight into his memory. After a second, she flopped back on the couch with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know. Seteth keeps track of all that stuff. He never tells me about it. Doesn’t want to ‘worry me’ with it. Whatever.”

Byleth giggled again, the booze keeping him mirthful.

“What?” Rhea asked, frowning.

“Nothing, it’s just funny to hear the serious priestess of the Church of Seiros talking like an annoyed high school girl.”

Rhea blushed furiously. What _was_ it about this kid that made her drop her guard so much?

“If you had to give a number though, what would you guess?”

Rhea thought for a moment. “Well, to replace the pockmarked pews, repaint the inside and touch up the murals, wash down the grime on all the stonework, fix some water damage in the basement… I don’t know, $50,000?”

“Well, anyway,” he said with a sly grin, marking something down on his phone, “I believe it’s now round four?”

“You owe me $4000 when I win this round, mister.”

“ _If_ you win this round, my Lady. Isn’t humility a virtue?”

Rhea responded by taking another messy sip and sticking out her tongue. Byleth clumsily scrolled through the listing of songs for a few seconds before selecting his next performance piece. He winked at his date before the song started.

“Hope you’re ready to step it up, Lady Rhea.”

She was ready to dismiss his talk as just another bluff but remembered how that bit her in the butt the second round. She just took another sip and gestured towards the TV for him to start.

A few minutes later, Rhea was nervously scrolling through the same list. Byleth had scored a respectable eighty-three, and the highest she had scored so far was only an eighty-five. _And that was before, like, 6 drinks_ , she thought. Thinking it better to play it safe, she picked what she thought to be an easy song. One she remembered singing a hundred times in the shower before she was married. Seteth had gotten them into the habit of showering in the morning before heading into the church, so it was always too early to be singing.

“If you had asked, I could have told you that easier songs are graded harder,” Byleth said, rubbing his hand up and down Rhea’s back in an attempt to comfort her.

“I can’t believe it gave me a seventy-two,” she said, defeated.

“Pride cometh before the fall, and all that. So?

“So?”

“Another three truths or a dare? I do still have some juicy questions left.”

“Oh no. Dare. I don’t care what it is.”

A devious smile erupted over the boy’s face. “Alright, let’s make this interesting. I’ll let you try and distract me however you want, short of actually interfering with me singing. I get to do the same to you though, on your turn.”

Rhea weighed the pros and cons. “Fine. No touching me in any weird places, though.”

“Of course. Not this round.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You say that like you know you’ll win another.”

“I’m pretty confident,” he shot back.

“How much you willing to bet?” Rhea said with the sort of swagger that only comes after finishing half a dozen full glasses of wine.

“If I win this round, next round I can touch whatever I want. If I lose, I’ll triple what you have. Including what you’d win for the round.”

Rhea bit her lip. She had $2500, plus the $4000 from this round would be $6500, tripled would be… $19,500. “Deal.”

“You swear?”  
“I do.”  
“On the Goddess?”  
“...I do.”

“I’ll take my lead, then,” Byleth said, grabbing his mic and heading to the catalog of songs. “I’ll even be nice, and pick a long song.”

Rhea took another sip of liquid courage as the song started up. She walked up behind him as he began to sing, but now that she was here she wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Nervously, she leaned in and blew gently into his ear, his dark blue hair parting gently. She was rewarded with the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. She smiled, moving to the other side. Byleth’s ears turned scarlet at the edges, but his singing voice did not falter.

With no real results after the first chorus, Rhea decided to switch it up. She placed her svelte hands on his sides and leaned over his shoulders. Her cheek next to his ear, she began to softly hum one of her favorite hymns. This provoked a shiver to run down his back, his voice shaking as it did.

Feeling emboldened, she pressed her chest against his back, her face now nuzzled in his hair and neck. She heard a sharp intake of air over the speakers, encouraging her to rub herself a little harder. Breathing in the boy’s scent made her head spin a bit – she could smell his deodorant and the sweat it failed to hold back, the smell of his leather jacket he had taken off not too long ago, and the faint smell of chalk that she recognized from her classroom.

Rhea let out a quick _eep!_ as Byleth reached around and pinched her ass. A shiver ran from his hand up to her brain and then straight back down.

“No fair!” she pouted, stepping back. Deeming it worth the loss of points, Byleth turned from the TV and gave his date a flirty wink, and blew a kiss.

Flustered, Rhea reevaluated her strategy, and how best to approach this out of the range of his grabby hands. She fanned her face, as she was feeling even hotter than she was a little bit ago. Looking down, she knew what she had to do. She stepped to the side of her competitor so she was just in his periphery, and began to slowly unbutton her blouse.

Byleth’s eyes peeped over, stealing short glances, but Rhea kept her back to him so he could only see what she was doing, but not what she was exposing. She was silently hyping herself up, preparing to turn around and flash the boy. She didn’t quite have the guts to remove her large beige bra, but she figured her cleavage should be enough to throw the horny boy for a loop.

Taking a deep breath, Rhea spun around, pulling her white blouse to each side, her breasts give a prominent bounce as she hopped into place. The good news was Byleth turned his full attention to her as she swayed her tits. The bad news was she had done so right in the middle of an instrumental interlude in the song, and Byleth was free to stare as much as he pleased.

A deep scarlet flashed across her face and she closed her shirt and sat back down. As mortified as she felt, she was more ashamed of the growing wetness in her panties – she was glad she hadn’t told him about her exhibition kink, though she wasn’t sure how long she could keep that under wraps anymore.

“SEVENTY-FOUR!” The sound of the game show announcer yelling out Byleth’s score filled Rhea with a sense of apprehension.

“Your turn, your holiness.”

Rhea selected her song, and as the song’s introduction played, she began to button up her shirt. Byleth swooped in behind her and nuzzled up against her neck much the same way Rhea had done to him just a few minutes ago.

“I think you look better with it open,” he said, his hands softly running down her tummy. Nowhere near as toned as it was in her twenties, she was self-conscious of the few extra pounds she had gained since. His gentle caresses made the space between her legs throb, and she already knew she was doomed. She attempted to sing but her voice peaked and wavered as he passionately kissed her alabaster neck, lovingly moving her side braid away and removing the hair tie keeping it together. His breath tickled her ears and she wondered how in the world he remained so composed when she had pulled the same stunt.

His hands felt across her belly and down over her ample hips. He was careful to keep his hands away from anywhere Rhea might argue fell under her definition of ‘weird places’. They swept back up along her sides and her body shivered at the ticklish touch. He continued his lips’ assault on her sensitive neck, feeling her singing voice shake.

Rhea could barely concentrate on the screen in front of her. Her mind was too busy soaking in the sensations she had forgotten she had once craved so strongly: Byleth’s strong hands grazing over her flesh, his hot breath in her ear, his firm biceps and forearms squeezing against her plump waist. Despite her shirt being open and exposing her skin, she felt hotter than she had all day.

A lifetime later, she finished her song. Her knees felt weak as the TV displayed an embarrassing fifty-nine on the screen. She felt her heart beating in her throat and a warmth between her legs she knew she should be more ashamed of. As she was contemplating her loss, Byleth refilled her wine glass.

“I can give you a moment, if you’d like.”

She took a respectable glug of the pale wine. The memory of his hands and the callouses she could feel through her thin tights, flashed in her mind, prompting another sizable drink.

Byleth stood up to select his song. “You know, my dare _does_ go both ways. You’re free to try and distract me however you want,” he said with a mischievous grin. “I believe we’re up to $16,000 on the line?”

“Wait,” Rhea slurred. She carefully refilled Byleth’s wine glass as he had for hers.

“Fair enough.” Byleth’s cheeks were already a rosy shade of pink, and a smile seemed to constantly play at the corners of his mouth. He tipped the glass, drinking back enough to match the level in Rhea’s cup. “I would usually consider this too classy to chug, but if it’s what my Goddess asks of me, I can’t say no. Don’t worry, I’ll pick another long song for you.” Byleth started over to the catalog, but Rhea grabbed his sleeve as he passed.

Rhea looked down at her lap, mumbling, “I want to go first.”

A look of confusion passed over Byleth’s face. “Sure, but why?”

“...I’ll need to know how far I’ll have to go to win.”

Byleth grinned, handing her the mic. “Of course. Good luck, my Lady.”

She took up her position front and center. The frustrated priestess had picked the shortest song she knew by heart she could. The moment the music started, Byleth wasted no time in getting his hands on her.

With his hands no longer restricted from any part of her body, one quickly found itself cupping a breast, and the other sliding between her skirt and panties. The effects were immediate: Rhea’s legs wobbled, her breathing became ragged, and she felt her cheeks flush red with heat.

Byleth resumed his parade of kisses up and down her neck and shoulders while his rough hand groped and grabbed at her through her bra. Not satisfied with fabric, he took a moment of respite and unhooked the clasp between each breast, allowing them to fall to each side.

Rhea let loose a gasp as the room’s hot air hit her bare breasts. Without any support, she felt them drop a few centimeters and bounce slightly before a calloused hand grabbed her. The sensation of the young man squeezing her and rolling her sensitive nipple between his fingers made it almost impossible to concentrate on singing.

If she was barely singing at Byleth’s groping of her chest, the sounds she began to make when he unbuttoned her skirt were barely recognizable. The black skirt dropped to the ground around her heels and he gave her plump rear a slap, his fingers sinking into the mound of soft flesh as he squeezed. A few moments of revelry attending to the ass he had been enraptured by, he moved his hand around and cupped her pussy, soft tufts of green hair brushing against his palm. She could feel the individual bones of his hand and fingers gliding over her, an electric jolt shooting through her entire body every time one bumped over her clit.

“You still have some song left, your holiness,” Byleth breathed in her ear. Despite that, Rhea could no longer even watch the screen, almost having to have her full weight supported by the man making her melt.

Not satisfied feeling her over the fabric of her soaked black panties, Byleth pulled them aside. His hand was promptly soaked in slick as he ran his finger up and down her slit. After a few passes, he gently slid a digit inside her. Rhea readily accepted him, She could feel him hard against her ass and it drove her wild. He grazed her clit with each thrust of his hand, and Rhea dropped the mic, using her now freed hand to press him against her throbbing pussy.

Byleth was happy to increase the stimulation – he pushed another finger to Rhea’s pleasurable sigh. He could feel her tighten and milk his fingers and she began to buck between his hand in front of her and his cock behind her.

“C-Curl your fingers up,” she gasped.

Complying, Byleth began sliding his fingers against the top of her slippery walls, feeling wet ridges. Rhea responded to this new sensation by flinging an arm back around his neck to support her further as her legs nearly gave out. All the little things she had learned about her body all those years ago started to come flooding back.

Byleth’s other hand roamed from breast to breast, squeezing and groping with an animalistic hunger that only served to excite Rhea even more. She remembered the taboo pleasure of being grabbed and pulled at from all angles, of being helplessly overstimulated, and this boy was managing to do just that. She groaned in pain and pleasure as he tugged on her nipple, letting up only when she sunk her fingernails into his arm.

“Too hard?” he asked coyly.

“Mmm, not hard enough,” she moaned, biting her lip.

A sharp smack to her bottom pushed another sultry moan out of her as Byleth grabbed and kneaded at her ass. He could not get over the feeling of her pressing it against his crotch, how soft it was in his hands, and how his fingers sank into her. He could already feel a wet spot forming in his underwear where his dick strained against his pants. He gave her a few more solid spanks until her cheeks all had matching red hues.

Unable to support her wobbling legs any more, Byleth pulled Rhea to the couch. Now that she could spread her legs, Byleth was able to speed up his thrusting.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she cursed, as she started to feel her fire building. “Pull my hair,” she gasped in her partner’s ear.

He smiled, “I knew you liked it rough.” He ran his hand through her silky emerald hair, gripping a handful and tugging. He brought her face in for a kiss, but she stubbornly pressed her lips together.

“You’ll have to earn a – ah! – kiss from S-Saint Seiros,” she managed to get out between pleasure laced breaths.

“As you wish, Lady Seiros.” Byleth tightened his grip on her hair, pulling her back to expose her neck once more, where he licked and kissed her from her clavicle to her ear. At the same time, he switched from fingering her to rubbing her clit as closely as he could to how he remembered her doing it in her video.

“Sh-Shit,” she barely managed to gasp out. “J-Just like that…!”

He could tell from her shortening breathes she was getting close. He kept his pace as consistent as possible, which was hard when the priestess was squirming and bucking against his crotch, moaning and cursing in his ears.

“Oh my _Goddess,_ right there! I’m…!” but she could barely form words and instead just panted, grasping at a handful of the boy’s blue hair.

“No rules against coming, Lady Rhea,” he whispered, finishing with a soft bite to her lobe.

That was more than enough to send the poor woman over the edge. Her arms both slammed down, grabbing the boy’s thighs with diamond-crushing force. Byleth’s rhythm continued, and Rhea had her first real orgasm in years. Like a dam being released, wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body as she moaned and panted, the throbbing not subsiding for what seemed like an eternity. She felt a mountain of tension lift from her shoulders that she wasn’t even aware she had been carrying.

Rhea sank back fully into her partner’s chest, feeling him throbbing against the back of her sweat-soaked panties as she sat on his lap, her hair a mess against him. After a few blissful moments, her labored breathing returned to normal, and Byleth helped her lean back against the couch.

The TV blinked a large twenty-seven across the screen.

“Not terrible, all things considered,” the boy said, his eyes still sweeping up and down Rhea’s nearly naked body. This did not escape the pastoress’s notice, nor did the bulge still present in the boy’s pants.

“Don’t act like you’ve won just yet,” she asserted, purposefully pressing her slightly sagging breasts together. To her pleasure, Byleth’s eyes followed them religiously.

Byleth selected his song, now starting to regret saying he would pick a long song. Before the music even started, Rhea walked over and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, swerving away from his lips at the last second. She pulled away just as he attempted to turn and meet her, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck and chest all the way to his waist as the music started. So enraptured by the milf’s lips kissing inches above his throbbing cock, Byleth missed the start of the song.

Just as he jumped back into the song, Rhea opened his pants, seeing him straining against his blue plaid boxers. She pulled his trousers all the way down to the ground, which he obediently stepped out of. She pressed her face up against his waist, the scent of his pent up lust just as intoxicating to her as any glass of expensive wine. Kissing him through his shorts, her hands snaked around and grabbed his firm ass. Her efforts produced a gasp and a massive throb she could feel pressed against her cheek. Keeping up her momentum, she pulled down the last barrier between her and Byleth’s cock.

Flipping out from its constraints, Byleth’s pride was free to pulse in the room’s air. Again, Rhea found herself overwhelmed by the smell of the young man’s musk swirling around her head. She started planting wet kisses at his hip, slowly working her way to his inner thigh, and kissing all the way up his shaft.

Byleth’s singing had almost entirely ceased as she licked her tongue up and down his length, a hand cupping and stroking at his balls. As pathetic as the boy’s whimpers were, Rhea would have been making worse noises, were her mouth not otherwise occupied. Her free hand had moved to her soaked pussy, giving it some much-needed attention. Unable to hold herself back anymore, she plunged his rock hard cock into her mouth.

Byleth’s moans echoed over the speakers. He brushed Rhea’s silky green hair away from her face, so he had an unobstructed view of the beautiful woman sucking him off. His legs shook as Rhea’s tongue danced and skated over him. He had severely underestimated the ex-AV star’s oral abilities, and he was paying for it. Low whimpers turned to full-fledged gasps and moans as her tongue danced and skated across his sensitive head.

She pulled him out of her mouth with a pop, causing Byleth to shudder. Rhea started slowly jerking him off, kissing the short dark blue hair around the base of his cock with her cheek pressed against him. Remembering another trick, she slapped him across her cheek a few times. _The guys always loved that one for some reason,_ she thought. Byleth was not immune either, it seemed. He throbbed in her wet hand, mashing her face into his crotch, all but begging to be back in her mouth.

Happy to keep him from singing, the priestess made a show of sticking out her tongue and slowly sliding him into her mouth. After a few centimeters, she wrapped her lips and tongue around him and pulled back, repeating the process several times until he was completely in her mouth and down her throat. Surprised how easy it was to calm her gag reflex, she began quickly bobbing back and forth, tilting her head side to side. Rhea could feel him shiver and throb in the back of her throat.

There was a loud _thud!_ over the speakers as Byleth dropped the mic, karaoke song forgotten. No longer willing to be on the defensive, Byleth grabbed a handful of Rhea’s hair and began guiding her up and down his cock himself. She made sure to look up and maintain eye contact as best she could as the boy’s breaths and motions became faster and harder.

Suddenly his thrusting stopped, and Rhea found her nose pressed up against Byleth’s public bone. He seemed to be taking a moment to catch his breath, savoring the sensation of her tongue wiggling around the underside of his penis. He looked down, admiring the tears starting to form at the edges of her eyes, and the runny mascara from the ones that had already fallen down her cheeks.

“I want to see your tongue,” he commanded.

Byleth felt her swallow, the pressure sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. He could feel her tongue slowly moving forward, continuously swallowing to suppress her urge to cough or gag. Eventually, her pink tongue peaked out, and she waggled it back and forth under him. The sight nearly knocked him on his ass, but the final nail was Rhea winking and throwing up a double peace sign.

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed. Still holding Rhea by the hair, he pulled her off of him, thick strings of spit trailing to her gasping mouth. He slowly and deliberately wrapped a stern hand around the married woman’s throat, and when she offered no resistance, moved her until her back was against the couch.

He picked up on of her arms, pinning them against the leather sides and leaving her other hand free to continue to jill herself off. His cock pressed against her, smearing spit and precum over her face. What little makeup Rhea had worn that day was now running down her face, but she readily accepted him back into her mouth. Now she was unable to move, her head stuck between the furniture and her date’s frantic thrusts down her throat. He was getting close and she could tell.

“Rhea,” he panted, his legs wobbling, “I’m going to come down your throat.”

The priestess nodded as best she could, taking in one last deep breath before Byleth shoved his full length in her mouth, continuing to thrust. He was endowed enough that she could no longer breathe, her air supply blocked off. His thrusts became less consistent and more frantic as her vision began to darken around the edges – The long-forgotten sensation of her body began pleading for oxygen while she rubbed her clit ignited the start of another massive orgasm below her belly.

“ _Fuck…!_ ” Byleth grunted as he slammed himself into his date. His hot seed began pumping out of him as Rhea greedily swallowed. Her eyelids began to flicker as her lungs screamed for air and her second climax of the night shook her body.

Just as her tunnel vision almost closed completely, Byleth pulled out, the remainder of his orgasm spilling out on to the older woman’s gasping face as he stroked the final pulses of his climax over her mouth and chin. Finally content, he knelt down until he was face to face with the cumdrunk nun. He ran his hand through her hair once again before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Rhea no longer had the will to repel him, his tongue invading her mouth, easing her through the comedown of her intense orgasm.

Rhea had somehow made her way back up onto the couch, basking in her afterglow and the warmth in her chest and on her face. She was broken from her trance when a damp towel gently wiped across her forehead and cheeks. Byleth was removing the smeared makeup, spit, and semen that had found their way across his date’s visage. It was a little embarrassing to be babied by someone almost two decades her junior, but she also felt no need to stop his aftercare. Satisfied, he folded the small towel to a clean side and handed it over. Rhea waited until his back was turned, and quickly blotted away the sweat from her underarms, swiped over her chest, and rehooked her bra. A moment later Byleth returned with the blouse and skirt she had shed, as well as a small brush and a new hair tie. Clumsily, she put her clothes back on and put her hair back in place with her usual side ponytail. When she finished making herself look semi-presentable, Byleth was nowhere to be seen. She moved over to a dryer part of the couch and leaned back. The room was still spinning a bit, a fact she attributed to the absurd amount of alcohol had put away. _A_ _nd at her age too_.

Rhea held her hand up, taking a second to focus on her left hand. The simple engagement ring on her fourth finger sparkled next to a gold band. She sighed as her hand flopped to her side. She cursed, tomorrow’s morning sermon would probably kill her. As if to confirm her suspicions, her head throbbed. Groaning, she laid down on the couch.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought Rhea back to attention, cracking her eye open. Byleth had returned with a pitcher of ice water, as well as a tiny small paper cup. He placed them on the table, stopping to again run his eyes up and down Rhea’s body.

“Lady Rhea? You should have a drink.” He held the clear plastic cup in front of her face. She opened her eyes and grabbed it, sitting up and taking a sip. Next, he offered her the small paper cup. It had two small red pills in it. She gave him a perplexed look. He laughed.

“They’re just aspirin. You’ll appreciate it when you don’t wake up tomorrow with a splitting headache.”

She swallowed the pills, feeling the cold water already start to cool her body down.

“How are you even standing straight?” Rhea asked.

Byleth sat down next to her, resting his head in her lap. She was glad her head was leaned back and out of view, because she could feel her face blushing.

“Practice,” he quipped. He pulled out his phone, and a few seconds later Rhea heard, for the third time, her husband’s website say ‘Bless you for your donation!’.

Eyes shooting open, Rhea focused on the TV. Byleth’s score of seventeen was still flashing on the screen – a full ten points less than Rhea’s score. Byleth held up his phone, confirming his donation of $16,000.

“I- Thank you, Byleth. Sincerely.”

“My pleasure. Quite literally,” he laughed. “I hope you had a fun time. I know I certainly did. Judging from the puddle on the ground and your rosy cheeks, I’m going to assume you did as well. I hope we can have another date in, say, a week?” He tapped for a minute on his phone. “If you’re so inclined, and I hope you are, I sent you a message with the time and location.”

“D-Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Well, I know the church’s basement won’t fix itself, and the walls won’t paint themselves.”

Rhea bit her lip. “Maybe. But regardless, I think it’s time I thought about leaving.”

“I’ve already called you a ride home. It won't be here for another twenty minutes. Just relax for a moment.” The boy interlaced his fingers over his chest and closed his eyes.

Rhea looked over the young man in her lap. Not even fifteen minutes ago he was ramming himself down her throat, and now he had a look of gentleness and serenity as he rested. She found herself running her slender fingers through his hair, coaxing a smile from his lips. Looking more closely at his features, she noticed a few things. His nose had a crookedness to it – it looked like it had been broken and set several times – and the ears she had been teasing early had a few pockets of swelling. She wondered what caused this while she continued to absentmindedly run her hands through his hair, trying to avoid thinking about her infidelity.

Almost a half an hour later, Byleth’s phone buzzed, alerting them to the arrival of Rhea’s cab. She made sure she had all her belongings and left. She gave a quick bow to the man at the front desk when he thanked her for her patronage. The car was waiting for her outside the outwardly dilapidated Karaoke building, the gleam of the red neon lights catching her ring, giving her pause as she opened the door.

After confirming her address, the driver asked her, “Have a good night, ma’am?”

Rhea sighed, continuing to stare at her rings. “...Unfortunately.”

**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter focusing on skimpy outfits, cosplay, and not getting caught in public is up next. Though, I'm sure Rhea will make the right decisions next time.


End file.
